Wildcats Our Darkest Hour
by Mr.E380
Summary: At long last the battle is going to begain but can three clans go up agisnt Assiasn and his clan and still stay alive?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"Are you sure about this?" A weary tom said looking at the dead rat.

"Of cores I am, I was stupid to get mad at you so here is a rat just for you." The other tom said he is black with yellow eyes.

"Thanks Assassin." The tom said bending over and taking a huge bit out of the rat, he then knew that the rat was juicy, not with blood but with berries as he swallowed he smelled the smell that feared him the most, Deathberries. Assassin had planted Deathberries in the rat and before the tom could do anything the tom fell to the ground, dead. Assassin stood over the tom and said. "That makes you number one, my dead brother."

Then another cat came out of the shadows and said. "Well done, my son."

"Thank you Killer."

"Please, call me dad, after all you are my son…you know what to do right?"

"Rule the forest and destroy Nightclan."

"Time had passed since I left, I do not know who is running the camp now, but you and your clan are more than enough to rule the clan."

"I shall not fail you…father."


	2. Chapter 1 Dday

_Chapter 1 D-day_

Several moons had passed since Yang, Yin, Cloudfur, and Sunrise had returned from their long journey and Yang became the leader of Nightclan and Cloudfur became the deputy, all is well in the forest again and the clans see each other at every gathering whenever there is a full moon. This night shall be that night and nothing out of the ordinarily happened in Nightclan over the past moon nothing that they were aware of anyway, somewhere many fox tails away in Deathclan there was trouble.

"What do you want?" Big Boss said looking at the strange black cat.

"It is simple really; show me where Seleen is and no one dies."

"I told you before that she is not here right now, and I suggest that you leave before it will be _you_ who is going to die." Soon a whole bunch of rouge cats gather around Big Boss and the strange black cat smiled and said.

"You are not in charge of this clan anymore, from here on out I Assassin is in charge, take care of him will ya?"

Out of nowhere Killer came up behind Big Boss and killed him with one slice of his paw. After a deep breath of satisfaction Killer said. "I had not felt that in a while now."

Seleen was walking more slowly to the crowed cats with caution as she was wondering what was going on. She is a part of Fireclan but she traveled to Deathclan for a little vacation. Assassin closed his eyes and took a big sniff of the air to smell Seleen giving off her fear scent, with his eyes still close and with an awkward smile on his face he said. "Welcome Seleen, you're just in time." Seleen walk thru the crowed cats to see Big Boss on the ground dead, then to see the cat that she feared the most Killer. Then Assassin continued again. "You see Seleen, we are on a little mission here and that is to do what my father could not, rule over the forest, but before we could do that we need some info and you are perfect for some."

"I am not talking." Seleen said walking backwards slowly and flexing her claws even though she knew that it would be useless in a fight.

"Oh, I think you don't understand the way I work here, either you talk, or I kill you, and if you do choose to talk there is about a five percent chance that I won't kill you."

Seleen put her claws back into her paws and let her fur lay flat again, she knew that there was no way out of this mess and even if there was only a five percent chance that she might still live she will take it. She sat down and said. "What do you want to know?"

Assassin bent down and looks at her in the eye and in a low and clam voice he said. "Everything you know about Nightclan, starting with Shadow."

Moonhigh finally came onto the forest and Nightclan left for Star Trees for the gathering. When they got there they notice that Sandclan was not there yet, Sandclan had been quite more than usual but no problems had been reported from them, then Fireclan came not a seconded late. Yang dispatches his clan and he went to talk to Sunrise. Sunrise greeted him with a bow and Soleil Levant came by. Yang was shock by her aperients and said. "Soleil Levant I was not excepting you at all."

Soleil Levant smiled then said. "Nor were we excepting those." She turns her head and Yang saw two young kits playing with each other, both resemble Soleil Levant and Sunrise. "Paz and Espoir are their names." Soleil Levant said with a smile. "Their beautiful."

Yang simply smiled and nods his head and said. "Yes, yes they are." He couldn't help but be envious of their relationship, Yang's mate still lies in Sandclan and there one and only child murder himself by eating Deathberries. To the right Sandclan came and Yang notice that they were looking more proud than normal, they always did wanted to show off but this time it seems different. The clans was still missing two more clans to fill in for the other two boulders that lay there, they tried getting Deathclan to visit but it would be to long of a journey to visit just for one night.

Time pass and the Moon was only half way to go down and set behind the trees, Reaper and Yang mention that nothing new was happing but the only major news was Dad when he said that Seleen was gone missing then out of the shadows a voice was herd over Dad's. "Boohoo, Seleen is not in your clan, what _are_ you going to do."

"And who just may you be?" Dad said with an angry stare.

"My name is Assassin, and I killed both Big Boss and Seleen, if you don't believe me I'll show you." Out of nowhere an object flew up behind him and landed in the middle of the grass, it was Seleen's head. Every cat stood in disbelieve on how a cat head came off, Dad broke the silence with rage in his voice. "What gave you the right idea to do this?"

"Well my dad said it was ok." Then Killer step out of the shadow and every cat gasp. Nightclaw who was sitting in the crowd yelled out. "KILLER!"

"Brother." Killer said with a smile. Without even thinking Nightclaw leap out of the crowed and tried to attack Killer. Even though Nightclaw was an elder now, he still had some good fighting skills that his brother, Shadow had taught him but Killer was still the dominate one when he flip Nightclaw over and his paw was on his neck, then Killer said in a soft voice with his creepy smile. "I thought you learned this by now brother, you can never beat me."

"Just because you left Sandclan does not mean that we want you back in Killer, we had gotten along just fine without you." Reaper said with a little bit of weary in his voice.

Killer got up and turned to Reaper then said. "I know, and I don't care for that clan anymore, I am now a part of my son's clan now and he is going to rule the forest."

Yang was shock on how that cat was Killer's son, but then that means who was the mother? But that did not concern Yang at the moment Yang said. "You failed at trying to do that Killer so what makes you think that your son is going to do it?"

"Because I know that he will." Without waiting for a response Killer turns around and disappeared back into the shadow.

Dad who was still shock and mad that his medicine cat got murder by this monster he tried to say in a clam voice. "What is your clan name?"

"Deathclan." Assassin said just a little bit too happy.

Sunrise was outrage, even though Deathclan had tried to kill them Big Boss was a much better leader then his son was so he stood up from the crowed and yelled out to Assassin. "What happen to Big Boss?"

Without him even answering another body part flew into the clearing this time it was the head of Big Boss. Sunrise could hardly swallow what he just saw and he hope that he never had to see that again. Assassin smiled and said, "You all got to the next gathering to whether you want to come in peacefully…or die, it's up to you." Assassin turned around and walks back to his camp and the other cats just stared, then Reaper also turned around and walks away. Yang gave Dad a fear look and they both knew that there was another threat in the forest, this time worse then Killer, his son, Assassin.

A couple of moons had pass since Assassin arrival in the forest, and Yang was not taking any chances, extra patrols surrounded the border and hunting patrols traveled in groups of four and quickly. Nightclaw told the whole clan about Killer and especially the kits as well. A war was going to be brought upon them and they needed to be ready for anything. The only thing that they were not ready was when Yang saw a patrol taking Chocolate as prisoner. Yang went up to them and said. "What are you doing? You should know by now that she is no threat of us!"

Forestfire dip his head and in a soft voice said. "Sorry Yang, we couldn't take any chances, after what happen last time."

"Yes, you and a lot of others were there when Killer tried to overrule this forest…that will make three that had tried to rule the forest."

"It looks like Assassin might be better at doing the job then you think."

"Well let's all hope not, Chocolate what are you doing here anyway?"

"Besides getting captured, I wanted to stay here."

"Stay? Is in it Sandclan your birth clan?"

Chocolate simply smiled then put her mouth by Yang's ear and whispered. "But it is not the birth clan of my lover."

Yang felt warmer and the smell of Chocolate soothed him he then took a deep breath and said. "All right, you can stay, what is it that you will be doing?"

"I shall defend you to the end Yang."

"That's good; we need more warriors, to defend ourselves from this threat."

"We have not seen Assassin at all in Sandclan."

"Nor in Nightclan." Forestfire said reading Yang's thought.

"Then only Starclan knows what is going on in Fireclan." Yang said with a weary look on his face.


	3. Chapter 2 Fire Alone Will Destroy a Clan

_Chapter 2 Fire Alone Will Destroy a Clan_

Deep in another part of the forest trouble was steering in the distances. Sunrise was in a heated augment with Dad and the clan was in panic. "DAD WE CANT AFFORD TO GET HURT! ONE WE DON'T HAVE A MEDDICNE CAT AND TWO FIRE IS IN THE FOREST! WE NEED HELP!"

All of a sudden rain came down on then and the smoke was dying out in the distance then after a brief pause Dad gave his replay. "No, we can do without Nightclan, I honor what they had done for us but we can mange without their help, after all it is only one clan."

"One clan that can kill twelve without even trying."

"Relax son, we will get thru this, sleep for the moon is raising everything will be better tomorrow."

With a cold and long stare Sunrise said in a low but with no emotion voice. "You better pray to Starclan that you are right." He turns around and stormed off into the warriors den.

His mother, Mom came walking by. "He is right you know. We can't just imagine that none of this even happens!"

"I know, but we can't let fear or anger clouds our judgment, how do you think Shadow died? He couldn't think straight."

"You wouldn't think straight either if your mate died right in front of you." Nightclaw said stepping out of the shadows. "I herd the whole thing and I want to say that your son is right, we need to untie if we want to get rid of Assassin before it gets to late."

"I honor your opinion Nightclaw, but no thank you, we can deal with these ourselves, and you do know that I never mean all of the stuff that I said about your brother right?"

"Oh sure good luck getting out of that one." Nightclaw walk away and head back to Nightclan. The next day there was no smoke, or a smell of fire, and Sunrise was praying that nothing bad was going to happen today but his luck ran out when he saw a gathering outside and cats crying. As he push his way thru the crowed what he saw made him speechless, his mother, dead with a pool of blood on the ground, she reek of this scent that made his muzzled almost melt away. And inside her mouth was a little piece of paper, Sunrise took the piece of paper out of her mouth and all that was on it was a paw print, not just any paw print, Assassins. Dad came out of his den to wonder why there was a gathering and what he found almost made him cry, but he holds his tears trying not to show any sign of weakness. Sunrise saw him and shouted out above the crowed which made all the other cats take a few steps backwards. "For Starclan shake Dad, cry, let it all out, your mate, my mother is dead and yet here you are trying not to cry because in your case it shows a sign of _weakness_. Now do you believe me that we must act now before he kills the rest of us as well? Who will be next? Could it be you? Me? It could be any cats in this clan. Assassin is not going to stop until we give, and with no medicine cat, we are in deep trouble now." Dad did not meet his son's cold hard stare, he was to fix on his mates death, most of what Sunrise said Dad did not even herd. Then there was a long silence between those two and Sunrise said. "Your not even listings to me are you? ARE YOU!" There was still silence then Sunrise gave up and stormed off into the woods.

After a while walking in the woods with rage Sunrise bump into another cat, as he look up it was Assassin, and his father Killer. Sunrise was full of rage and was about to attack but hold because with both Killer and his son there at the same time he knew that he could not win. Assassin bent his head down and said. "You must be Sunrise…sorry about your mother…and Seleen but they left me no choice…I did had a choice but I chose to kill them anyway."

"You said we had to the next gathering whether we want to come peaceful or not, are you a cat of your word?"

"No…I just wanted to put fear in you clan and make them come up with the decisions a little bit faster."

Sunrise sat up and said. "I will never let you take control of Fireclan, you are going to get pass me first."

Assassin simply smiled and in a calm voice he said. "Ok."

Time had past since Sunrise had disappeared into the woods and his mate was getting worried, then his scent filled her nostrils and she felt much better, but what she saw made her stop in fear, Sunrise was still alive but he was bleeding all over and right when he entered the camp he fell over. She cried out real loud that put the rest of the clan in more fear then what they already were. "SUNRISE NO!" Soleil Levant ran over to him and started to him and licks him fiercely.

Sunrise eyes slowly open and when he saw his mate he said in a calm and soft voice. "Now I know I am in Starclan." His eyes slowly closed again and Soleil Levant cried at the fear that she was never going to see her mate again. Then his pelt went up again and she realized that he was still alive. "Quick!" she called out to anyone who was listing to her. "He needs help!" Not a single cat moved, they all stared in fear. Then Soleil Levant quickly turned around to see his father right behind her looking down at the grounded with sadness, Soleil Levant said. "He's your son Dad, do something!"

Dad simply looks at the ground and said in a soft voice. "I am no medicine cat, I can't help him."

Anger was now building up in Soleil Levant, for it was not fear of the fact that she was afraid of going to lose her mate, it was the fact that no cat was going to help him. Soleil Levant quickly put Sunrise on her back and she ran into the medicine cat den. Once in there she put him on a rock and look around, to her it was like trying to find a piece of white mouse in a snowstorm, it was impossible to find what she needed to find to heal her mate, but she did knew the basics, like cobwebs for the cuts, and honey to stop the affection, poppy seeds for pain, and wet moss for water.

Time went by and there was a crowed growing outside of Seleen's den. Then Soleil Levant exist the den with her head held high and in a proud voice she said. "Sunrise will be all right now."

A cheer came from the crowed and Time went by and there was a crowed growing outside of Seleen's den. Then Soleil Levant exist the den never felt more proud in her life then what one of the cats said made her shiver. "She should be our new medicine cat!"

Soleil Levant was not a medicine cat but a warrior instead. And in order to be a medicine cat you had to get chosen by Starclan first, and they had a lot of training. Also what would happen to her relation ship with Sunrise? Even though that code had been broken time and time before with Rusty and Nightclaw, and Yin with Cloudfur. Then Dad walks thru the crowed and said. "Would you like to be our new medicine cat?"

Soleil Levant paused, her mouth open and her eyes wide, she could not give a response, after a few minutes latter she nodded and almost choke on her own words. "I…I…I would love to."

"Good, head over to Moonstones, and let Starclan speak to you."

The next day Soleil Levant came back at dawn with her head held high, she had been accepted by Starclan to be Fireclan's new medicine cat, others cheered in triumph but it was short lived. Not long as Soleil Levant came back to her clan a fire had broke out in the clan and cats were running everywhere in fear. Soleil Levant new den was the first part of her camp to catch on fire, as she raced indie it she saw her mate coughing unable to move, and she put him on his back again and head out of the den the fire had gotten worse, the nursery was ungloved in flames as well, and a tree had fallen in the middle of the camp crashing into Dad's den. All the cats manage to escape out of there camp, and the fire had just gotten worse, when they were all at a safe distance Dad said looking at the fire. "Fire alone will save the clan." He laughs before continuing. "Fire destroyed it this time."

One of the other cats, her name was Snowstorm said "Where are we going to stay now? Our home is in fire."

Dad did not answered, for he was staring in the flames of once was his home now gone in a madder of seconds, the weather showed no sign of a fire to happen, the weather was cleared the humidity was nice, and there was no wind, so how did a fire accord not only in their camp, but started in Soleil Levant new den as well.


	4. Chapter 3 Keep your enemies close, but y

_Chapter 3 Keep your enemies close, but your friends closer_

"Sir I would like to get to know this Assassin a little bit better." Demon said with a creepy smile on his face.

"No Demon you may not rape him." Reaper replayed with a long sigh.

"Why not?"

"Because, you don't rape other cats…or kill them."

"I do that all the time.'

"I know, and I am trying to teach you _not_ to do that…remember the time when you pin down Yin?"

"Yes."

"If Cloudfur wasn't there we will be dead, not only you but the whole Sandclan."

"I just wanted to see what flavor she was."

Reaper shivered at Demon words then said. "Last night there was smoke at Fireclan…I don't like what is going on and Greenleaf is to scare to talk to me…I want you to go on patrol and take Jose will ya? I don't trust you out there alone in the forest."

"Yes master." Demon said with a creepy grin and back away to find Jose. Brick came up to Reaper and said not looking back. "I don't trust Demon, how is it that he became deputy?"

"Don't worry Brick; I am sure that I am going to outlive him."

"I hope so; I can't bare the clan to be ruled by that…freak."

"Agreed, carry on with your duties."

"I am not doing anything though."

"Well get your little furry but off the ground and find some fresh kill why don't you?" Reaper said with a little bit of an annoyed voice. Brick simply nod his head and walk into the forest, he could tell that Reaper was not in the mood for games, to many things have been going wrong in Sandclan and they just cant seem to repair them self's since Killer had left. They got no kits, but a lot of strong warriors, a medicine cat that wont talk to her leader, and a threat of an attack happing at anytime without warning and destroy there whole clan. After looking at the clouds for a little bit Reaper went inside the medicine cat den and saw that she was walking back and forth checking her inventory. "Anything that I should know about?"

Greenleaf quickly look up to see her leader and in a scared voice she said. "No…nothing at all…just checking what I got that's all."

Reaper sighs then walk right over to Greenleaf to where his muzzle almost touches hers then in a soft voice he said. "I know there is something wrong, you can't hide it…and what is going to happen to our clan if the medicine cat can't talk and cats start to die?"

Fear in Greenleaf eyes she could not hold it anymore, she jerk her head away from her leader eyes then said, "I had saw, what I did not want to see, I saw death…blood…bones…at Star Trees there will be blood, and so…so….much death in one battle, the old will fight against the young and the youth will fight against anyone who is at least three times there own size…and there trust will be put to the limit."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I…I…I was too scared, it couldn't be real, and no cat is that evil…are they?"

Reaper sigh for a moment then watch a few flashbacks on his old leader, Killer. Then he said with a clam voice showing no fear or no emotion at all. "I have known Killer, and now we are dealing with his son, things are different now, but we will get thru this."

Greenleaf eyes filled with tears and hope at Reaper words, and then she ran over to him and stuffs her muzzle deep inside his chest.

Out in the forest Demon and Jose was out patrolling, they herd prey but not what Demon has been hoping for; they got to the edge of their border and was looking at Nightclan. "I wonder how they are handling the situation." Jose said staring off into space.

"I don't know, nor do I care, as long as there are cats in there, I will be just find." Demon then had a creepy grin on his face and Jose shivered.

"There is something wrong with you, come on lets head back to our camp now."

About half way back to the camp Demon smelled something that made him happy, a little bit too happy for Jose. "Ok, if you are really that happy, go over there away from me and go to town."

"I can smell them."

"Who?"

"Assassin."

Out of nowhere Demon and Jose got attack and quickly got pined to the ground, while Jose was trying to break free Demon was smiling and laughing, not long Assassin came out of the shadows. "Hello."

"Why hello there…want to have some fun?" Demon said still laughing being pin down.

"Uh…no thanks…I came to spare your lives, if you join me you won't die, if you don't, well you are going to die."

The two cats who were pinning Demon and Jose to the ground let them go, "We just can't leave Sandclan you know…we grew up in that place." Demon said while getting up.

"Fine, you are the deputy are you not?"

"Eye."

"Well then, let's say that your leader died in a fight, and then you will be not only the leader of Sandclan but a part of my clan as well."

"K…K…Kill master?"

"I am your master now."

"B…but master, killing the old master will be like trying to kill Shadow, it is just not possible."

"Killer killed Shadow."

"B…b…b…I can't do it master."

"Yes you can Demon, I know you can…if you do there will be a special gift for you."

"Really!" Demon's head suddenly shot up and his ears prickle at the sound of the word "gift."

"Yes really, now what do you say?"

"I'll do it!"

Jose couldn't believe his ears, he knew that Demon could easily be trick into doing anything but killing Reaper was something that he could not stand. "Well how about you?" Assassin said turning his head to face Jose.

"I rather die."

"Suite your self then." With out another word Assassin walk away and his two bodyguards started to attack Jose, in the battle Jose was calling out Demon's name to help him out but he got drag away by the sound of his new master voice and Jose was left to battle these two fierce cats by himself.

Back at the camp Reaper saw Demon come back from his patrol but Jose was not there. "Where's Jose?"

"Oh…uh." With his head held down and not looking at his old master's eyes he said. "He's dead."

"What? Show me where."

"Yes Reaper."

_No master? _Reaper thought as Demon showed him the way to where Jose dead body was, once there Reaper could strongly smell Assassin, and two other cats, but as he search the battle area he notice that Demon was untouched, and he could smell his scent as well, so why was it that he manage to escape untouched and Jose was dead? When Demon himself loves the smell of blood, but he kept all of this to himself and with a slight nod Demon pick up Jose body and brought him back to the camp. Once there the cats all gasp at his dead body. Jose was not from Sandclan, and he always showed up in the most bizarre situations, he was well known and respect among the clan even though he was not much of a fighter. Once Greenleaf saw Jose dead body she was almost a ghost and when she look at Reaper he could tell that this was not going to end well.


	5. Chapter 4 We Are Family

_Chapter 4 We Are Family_

A Day after Jose death Nightclan had still been busy as ever, Yang will not fall victim to one of Assassin's attacks and so far they have got nothing. Most of the clan was warming up to Chocolate arrivals but there was still friction in the air. Chocolate stayed close to Whiteheart and Yang made Chocolate the mentor of her kin. It was nighttime and while the rest of the clan all went to get some sleep Yang stood on top of his rock that leads into his den watching over his clan like a hawk, Yin walk up beside him and brush her pelt next to his and said. "It's ok; everything is going to be all right."

"I sure hope so, I know the day is going to be upon us sooner then we think, and when the time comes we must be ready."

"Don't worry, I had a dream from Starclan, Shadow said hi and good job by the way…the dream said night sand, and fire shall will rain blood and put make death face death."

"Blood will rain?"

I think it means that cats are going to die…but death face death…I think that means that Deathclan will be facing death by three clans."

"I so hope so."

"We had no sigh that Assassin had tried to attack us, so maybe at the next gathering we can talk it out."

"One can only hope so."

Yin sighed then gave her brother a quick lick on his cheek and said. "You stupid furball, relax. Nightclan needs a calm leader to protect us, you are not Shadow, nor are you Claw…you are Yang, and I would ask for nothing more to come from you." Yin walks away back to her den, Yang felt warmth of pride, and he was ready to face Assassin.

Early the next day Yang woke up with a whole lot of cats yelling outside, as he ran out of his den what he saw made him froze in his tracks, he saw Sunrise just barley alive, Dad with a sad look on his face…the whole Fireclan, Reaper was a shock to see but he too look weary, and surrounding them was the whole Nightclan but Yang could tell that none of these cats wanted to fight. Yang walks into the middle of the circle where Dad and Reaper was and said. "Had we all came to the same conclusion?" No one answered just nodded and Yang turned around, got on top of his den, and made a yowled, loud enough for all the cats to hear him and with a moment of silence Yang said. "It is easy to tell that Deathclan had something to do with each and every one of you…I had never seen a warrior still struggling to stay alive like that before…I never saw a clan with a big ego to have fall, these are dark times and we must come together and will all of the strength that we have left, destroy Deathclan before they destroy us all." No cat respond at least threw verbal but some of them nodded and others where looking around wondering if this was a good idea or not. As the mummer died away, Yang started up again. "We were all born and were raised in the forest and no one, not Killer, or his son, or Claw is going to change that. The gathering starts in one week and when the time comes I want everyone to be ready, we need all the help that we can get to stop this."

A voice in the back spoke above the rest and said. "Why is it that Killer had a plan and took time in trying to rule the forest, and here is son wants to take us all out with one blow?"

"Don't be mousebrain can't you tell that we are going to be walking into a trap, but I cant stop you not going in the battle I am just saying are you going to be the type of cat that will hide in the shadows and do nothing while all of those closet around die and you do nothing?"

The cat said nothing else and looks at his paws. Then Yang continues again. "Please we need everyone's help and no matter what happens, keep looking at the stars." With a flick of his tale Yang dismiss everyone and to let the day get on like normal. For only Starclan knows what is going to happen one week from now.


	6. Chapter 5 The Battle Begins

_Chapter 5 The Battle Begins_

A week had passed and there was no trouble from Assassin at all, he had left the other clans alone and now that this is the day that will change everything. Kits will be made into warriors, the old is going to give it their all, blood will be spilled and there will be death. Early morning, at sunrise the cats in Nightclan where as busy as ever. Yin and the other medicine cats were checking their supplies, the warriors quickly set off in a catching patrol to bring back food for energy. The young ones were excited about this but they are going to have to stay behind. Yang got on top of his rock and the others gathered around. Before he spoke he look out to his clan and glowed with pride, this is his clan, these are the cats that will fight to their last breath to protect, with a single tear coming from his right eye Yang finally said. "Cats of Nightclan…I could have never have been more proud in my whole life…what is going to happen today is going to change the rest of our lives that is a fact. But I want all of you to know this…no matter what happens out there today, we are a family and we will get thru it." The cats cheered his name and when the cheering finally settled down, he said. "The kits and apprentices shall stay behind, along with one medicine cat and Nightclaw as well, remember that we are not alone in this battle, we do have sand and Fireclan with us…do you really think that I would lead my team into a battle that they cannot win? If there is any cat at all who does not want to be a part of this battle let me know now, if not…may Starclan rest your soul."

The sun was finally going down and Yang couldn't help but wonder if what he was doing was the right thing or not, so much stuff could go wrong, he could die, his mate can, or his sister, anyone who was close to him can die in this battle, he saw what they can do with Sunrise and that was just a least of his worries. He worried that his whole clan will fall apart, that they will barge right into Nightclan and killed Fear who was staying behind or any of the other cats that was staying behind also. He had to keep his head up and showed no sign of fear she march his clan in what would have been just a normal gathering, now into a battle zone.

As he got there he saw Fireclan to the left, still shaken but it was easy to tell that they were not giving up without a fight, and on the right Sandclan was on their way as well.

It was dawn and the sun was begging to drop with no sign of Deathclan. Yang stated to get scared as the only thing that he herd was the sounds of thunder in the background drawing closer to their locating finally Reaper spoke and broke the silence. "He is not coming, this is a waste, and how about this if we see him at all we kill him?"

A creepy laugh came from the shadows and Assassin walk on out. "Kill me? Kill me?" Assassin laughs some more before continuing. "Reaper don't you know this, you can't kill me, none of you can, the only one that can is Shadow…oh wait he's dead never mind. So what is it going to be? Are you going to fall or…are you going to die?"

"Actually Assassin...it is you that is going to die." Yang spoke up for the rest of the two clans. "You see, we are not going to fall by your demands, you might had scared us but now it is time to face us all at once…and Assassin…our three clans are bigger than your one."

"Hey Yang…how many cats do you see? I counted seven." Reaper spoke trying to make fun of Deathclan.

"Ah yes, they are small indeed, why don't you two go back home and get some sleep? Fireclan can handle these guys ourselves." Dad said focusing his glaze on Assassin.

Assassin only laughs harder than when he was done, he said. "I grew up with twolegs, and let me tell you this; I am the king in my block." All of a sudden ten dogs, big and small came out of nowhere and surrounded the three clans. A dog was capable enough to take down three cats at once, with ten dogs there that will be 30 cats that can die. Shadow could take three dogs at once but no cat was him, as Yang look around he saw the others now giving off fear scents as if they were thinking about joining Deathclan. You only get one chance at life and they wanted to make the most out of it. Yang still had all of his seven lives from Starclan, but only Starclan knows if that is going to be enough.

"You see Yang…I know almost everything about each and every one of you guys…and this is going to be my last offer, take it…, or die. Come with me and live, or stay and die."

More cats mummer to them self's but no one moved, it was easy to tell that a lot of cats were thinking about it, but none of them admit it, Assassin was growing more and more impatient as the cats did nothing, then Yang and a decision for everybody. "You see Assassin, we were born together, and we were raised together, and dam it we are going to die together."

The cats cheer at Yang's speech then the clouds finally went over their heads and Starclan was both angry and sad at the same time, Starclan was crying upon and to see lighting flash in the sky made Yang's words more powerful then what they were. Assassin simply smiled and said. "All right…if that is what you want, then that is what you I'll get…I will start with you first…then maybe take my time with that girl over there." He pointed with his tail in the direction to where Chocolate was sitting. Then not a moment alter all hell broke loose and the cats collided with each other in a fierce battle between good vs. evil.

Killer was lock in combat against Tank, those two

fought so hard that no cat tried to help them. Yang

was struggling with Assassin but Yang had

something that he did not, something worth fighting

for, and Starclan.

Darkness was in a battle against a

giant dog, about twice his own size, but his training

with his dad help him a lot in this battle. A

dog bit hard on Sunrise left side and threw him

backwards, as he slam into the ground Sunrise was

nock unconscious and his pelt stop moving. He

medicine cats were going back and forth quickly

giving cats herbs to go on. As Soleil Levant saw

Sunrise on the ground not moving, fear swept over

her. She pick him up and started drag him over to a

safer location. She could not spend her whole time

with her mate, she had a whole clan to look after,

and a quick glance at the battle, she knew that they

were already losing. Forestfire ended up dying

while protecting Yang from a blow from a dog.

The battle went on for hours, which Yang thought it had been days since the battle had begun, and there was no end in sight. Killer mange to kill Tank with a quick bit on the neck, and out of nowhere Nightclaw jump on Killer with rage, this time determines to kill him. While Reaper was battling Shadow, Deathcaln's deputy, Demon was right beside him fighting at his side but then paused for a sec, and not a seconded latter Demon stated to attack Reaper. "What are you doing!" Reaper said trying to avoid Demons sharp claws.

"Sorry master, but you are not my master no more."

Demon kept on attacking Reaper then finally Demon pined Reaper to the ground, took a big sniff of the air, and said. "I always did wonder what your blood taste like."

"And I always wonder how you became dam deputy."

Before he could say anything else Demon bit his neck and Reaper made his battle cry, all the cats in Sandclan stop what they were doing and turned around to see their leader dead, and Demon alive, then Brick jump on Demon and started to attack him, this time trying to kill him. Yang was distracted form Reapers death cry, just long enough for Assassin to swipe at his neck; he too made his death cry. Now all the cats in Nightclan and some in Fireclan stood in shock that two leaders had died in this battle. There was a moment of cease-fire for a seconded and then Cloudfur tried to jump on Assassin but Assassin just duck out of the way and the fighting continue again.

Everything that Nightclan, Sandclan, and Fireclan were fighting for was going to waste. Demon ended up dying by Brick, and Blackrose had died in combat as well, the bodies count were piling up on their side, but for Deathclan. Only three dogs had left, Killer stayed alive, but Big Mama ended up dying because of her age was too old for these young warriors. When Assassin nock Cloudfur to the ground, he struggled to get up and right before he could give off his death blow, Killer screamed in the night sky as the rain continue to fall and thunder roared in the sky. "DAD!"

"Hey Assassin." Yang said getting back up. "I'm not dead yet…it was just a flesh wound."

"That's imposable, I killed you."

"You took _one_ of my lives, I still got six more." As Yang look to his right Reaper was also getting back up, but he had eight lives left. "You see Assassin…Starclan gives us eight lives…not nine eight…so basically we can die nine times because our life that we are living in right now is the ninth."

Assassin simply grunted then he started to laugh. "You know what Yang…I don't have to kill you six more times…there are just some deaths that can take away _all_ of your six lives, and I know how to do it as well." Yang and Assassin collided against each other for yet the seconded time, this time all bets are all, and this battle is not going to end unless Yang fully dies or Assassin does. Yang manage to duck from Assassin jumping on him and then thrust his body up to throw him away, Yang quickly turned around and sprinting right toward him and slice at his stomach while he was still falling to the ground. As Assassin fell to the ground, the fighting stop…all the cats stared at the dead cat body and to see their leader dead, they were powerless, the dogs fled as well as the Deathclan, this time the fight was over for real, with a devastating toll on everyone sides. For Deathclan the death toll for them was 3, for Fireclan it was 2 Sandclan had 4 deaths and Nightclan had 1 but in total 10 cats will no longer be with the living anymore, several cats are struggling to stay alive and for once there are not enough of medicine cats, Nightclan had lots of medicine cats but this time there had been so much blood, and wounded that it seems like they needed more. Yang walk over to Sunrise mate and said in a soft voice. "I'm so sorry."

"You better be." Sunrise said spitting out blood and slowly getting up. "You lost a life."

"But…how did you stay alive?"

"Let's just say that not only leader can have extra lives."

Yin walks up to her brother and sat down with a giant smile on her face. "Starclan is happy now, the rain is gone, and the lighting had stop…to bad it happens to be nighttime, seeing the sun won't be too bad right about now."

"You just may get your wish after all, look over there." Sunrise pointed with his tail pass Yin, as she turned around she saw the sun slowly rising thru the trees and birds were signing with joy as they flew by. Nightclaw walk up to his son and said. "I could have never had been more proud of you."

"Thank you Nightclaw."

"Please call me dad, or at least father."

"Thank you."

"What you did out there, no one else could have ever think about, you stood up for three clans, I think you just might become the new Shadow."

Yang laugh at the thought of him become a great warrior as Shadow was but said nothing. "Look son…time will heal, after this I don't think anyone is stupid enough to pick up any more fights for at least a couple moons from now…keep doing what you do, and know this, Nightclan will be there for ya."

"Thanks dad."

Many moons had pass since the giant battle, and the clans were slowly getting back to normal. Dad retired and let his son become the leader of Fireclan. He thought that what Sunrise had said to him and his actions in battle that he would make a great leader. Sandclan was getting back to normal as well, Reaper closed another deputy, this time one that will not betray him, and they moved on. With only one death in Nightclan, it was still hard to move on. Forestfire was a very respectable warrior in Nightclan and fought during the first evil battle between Shadow and Killer. Nightclaw was like a god for finally killing Killer and Yang felt stronger after the battle. One thing was for sure, every cat kept on looking at the stars that night, and seeing Starclan looking down on them letting them knows that they are not alone.

One day Yang was walking in the forest and he saw a black cat sitting at a stream on the ground looking down at the water. As he walk over to her and sat down she said nothing, she did not even notice him. Then Yang said, "It was a tough day for us."

"I know."

"Even more tougher day for you wasn't?"

"Yes."

"Assassin…he was your son was he not?"

"He was."

"This whole time you could not bear to see what your son or your mate was going to do in the forest so you stayed in the shadows."

"Yes." The black cat said still not meeting Yang's glaze. "But…how did you know?"

"I saw you, but said nothing; now that the battle is over and your son is dead you can come out of hiding now."

"What happens if others find out?"

"Trust me they won't…Nightwing."


End file.
